Reign of the Dark King
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: A story of how Scar and Zira met, what their ives were like and of the secreat they carried.


Reign of the Dark King 

This story takes starts two and a half years before Simba's returns to the Pride Lands.

A new Face

A lionesses sat by herself on a ledge looking over the Pride Lands her fur blowing gently in the winds. She was alone as she was a new comer driven out of her old pride. Scar came wondering down making sure that everything was in order away from Pride Rock he allowed himself to relax. Nearing the water hole he stopped as he saw an unknown lioness sitting there.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The lioness turned round and he looked at her in amazement she smiled at him and he went over to her.

"My name is Zira I come from another pride a long way from here".

"I am Scar and King here you are different from others bolder with a dark beauty surrounding you".

"Thank you I was kicked out because of the darkness within me" she replied.

"Well I could do with a lioness like you come with me to Pride Rock" Scar said.

Both set off together, Scar was entranced by her and both soon found that they had much in common. Reaching Pride Rock Scar called for his second in command Shenzi but was surprised when she didn't appear.

"That it strange she is never normally like this something must be going" Scar thought.

"Sorry I am late I got held up," panted Shenzi appearing.

"Well it doesn't matter Shenzi this is Zira she is the newest member of the pride, I will be giving her a tour make sure nothing happens while we are gone".

"Yes Scar and by the way nice to have another female around the place" Shenzi replied.

As the pair left Shenzi turned her thoughts to her own problems and what she was going to do about them. Out in the Pride Lands Scar told Zira of how he came to power and she explained her past.

"I was the daughter of an unknown lion my mother had been born in the pride then left, when she came back she was pregnant and I was born I never knew my father but I was hated because if this. My Grandfather hated me all my mother did was that my father was sandy colour with a light brown main and a black mark over one eye. I came here to start again".

" I have not heard of a lion like that but you are welcome here someone that I can trust above all, that is if you are planning to stay".

"I think so but I have only just arrived give me a few days to see whether I like the other pride members".

That night Zira met the other lioness with Sarabi, Nala and Serafina taking an instant disliking to her, others those that thought better of Scar were drawn to her strength. Among this group was Aina (difficult birth) who was their leader seeing Zira she came over.

"I am Aina there are those of us that trust Scar what h did was right things are better under him. They we need a leader someone strong someone like you, Sarabi still acts like she is queen" she said.

"Your leader I'm not sure of that but a friend would be nice we are like minded, I'm not sure if I will even stay here" Zira replied.

"That is you choice Scar is a good leader I wish you would stay I've been alone the others respect me but are not my friends".

"I understand I never had friends my old pride I would like us to be friends".

The pair spent time together with others hunting apart from Sarabi's group this brought them praise from Scar and the hyenas. Something strange happened Zira, Aina and Shenzie became friends thought they all noticed that Shenzie was acting strangely. On her own Shenzie sat thinking long and hard about what had happened and how it would affect her.

"I have to tell him its as much his problem as it is mine the sooner he knows the better".

She walked until she saw a large powerful male hyena seeing her he smiled.

"Gituku (sly and shady) we need to talk there is something that I have to tell you".

"Shen something's going on these past couple of days you've been acting wired around me" he replied.

"You may not like this but I am pregnant thanks to you after that night".

"What! Wow right don't worry I'll look after you nothing to worry about it. If anyone tries to harm you then I'll kill em, my father abandoned my mom I will NOT do the same" he replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you I scared you were not going to be happy, Scar may not be too pleased with this thought".

"Then we disappear live by ourselves anyway I don't think he's going to be bothered from what I heard he's got a thing for this new lioness".

The pair went off together finding a place to live away from the main group. A week had passed an Zira stood outside Scar's cave waiting for him, seeing her Scar smiled.

"Hi I came to tell you I have decided to stay I like it here" she said.

Love of Darkness

As the weeks passed Scar and Zira spent more time together and grew closer to each other. Scar got a surprise when he found out Shenzi had had pups but didn't car much. Scar soon realised that he had fallen in love with Zira but was to scared to mention it, seeking advice to asked Gituka fro help.

"Well boss its clear your crazy about her tell her that's all you can do the sooner the better. I think she may like you thought must do to have stayed".

"Thank but do not mention this to anyone all right".

"Don't worry boss I've got more important things in my life, easy I see it its your personal life doesn't concern anyone else, good luck".

Scar had arranged to meet Zira at the water hole seeing her gave him courage and he grinned when he saw her.

"Zira I want you to be my queen, I fell in love with you the moment I met you".

"I accept Scar I feel the same way I didn't know who you were when I first saw you I fell in love with the handsome male lion not the king".

That night Scar lead her to a pool surrounded by trees an area just for them.

"I found this place as cub it's yours just for us know one else knows about this".

The pair spent the night together happy to have found someone who loves them for themselves who they are inside. It was dawn that awoke them the warmth on their fur, the pair laid together arriving back at Pride Rock late that day. Time passed the lionesses that lead increased in strength and Scars power increased. One day Zira saw him standing on Pride Rock look out over the Pride Lands, nervously she went and stood by him nuzzling him gently.

"Its nice after all the rain will be easier to hunt again, yes things are good".

"Scar there is something I have to tell you but I'm scared".

"Hey what ever it is tell me I love you nothing can change that, I swore I would never hurt you I keep my promises to you" he said gently.

"Ok I'm with cub our cub," she said softly.

"That is wonderful my love a son or daughter that is fantastic I will protect you always" Scar said.

"I was foolish to doubt you after what happened to me as a cub, a girl I think first so we can get used to having one around, a son later boys are more trouble then girls".

"That I doubt with a powerful, sly, beautiful lioness for a mother any girl of ours would cause trouble" said Scar.

That night the pair lay side by side on Pride Rock looking up at the stars after telling the lioness it was nice to get some peace. Aina had been very happy with what she had been told. Laying on her back Zira gazed up at the stars thinking of her mother and her friend as a child a single male cub who was himself out cast. As the weeks passed the lioness and hyenas noticed a change in Scar how he was more relaxed and was protective of Zira.

Scar kept his word and was with Zira when their cub was born looking down at the little cub Scar's heart filled with love.

"She is so beautiful Zira just like you Zola (tranquil) the prefect name for her, my princess".

"I like it Zola its perfect for her".

Scar spent most of his time with Zira and Zola rarely leaving their side. At month old they took her to the glade where they all relaxed watching as Zola took her first wobbly steps, walking from Zira over to Scar then settled down on his mane.

Time passed and Zola grew into a lively young cup with Zira's colouring with a black tip and four black paws. She spent most of her time playing with Shenizis pups and with Nala who had taken a liking to her. Zola saw Scar standing on Pride Rock look out over the Pride Lands standing next to him she let her eyes wander.

"You are part of this Zola thought you will never rule it is still in your blood, royal blood a princes," said Scar.

"Why can't I rule?"

"I trust you but this land needs a King thought the hyenas respect you they will not follow you. If it were different then maybe you could, no a son an here must follow, that is the way things have been for generations".

"I'm not sure if I would want to rule I wouldn't have any freedom then, maybe this better, come on Dad you said you'd take me out".

"I did come on then lets all go".

All three went to the elephant's grave guard having fun to be together, but Scar and Zira noticed that she wasn't like them didn't have the same darkness. That night the pair sat discussing this.

"She isn't like us she doesn't have the same darkness in her" Zira said.

"She does it isn't as strong but she has it there is a mystery around her, she could be a great ruler but not here" said Scar.

Rouge

Two years had passed and Zola had grown into a powerful, strong, intelligent and beautiful young lioness. As she sat by a tree she saw Nala slipping off.

"Nala what's going on? I know your up to something so what is it?"

"Fine I'm off to find help what your father is doing isn't right we need help. Listen your father took over and he was a good ruler at first but now he has became a tyrant. I will not let this carry on, you are not like him".

"Yes I am I am like both my parents I love them but" she stopped.

"But you do not feel like you want to live here you want something more, come with me Zola explain what's going on. Maybe you can lead us lead us right".

"I can't I don't want to I am not the right lion to lead I can't be queen".

"The I go alone see you" she said bounding off.

Zola sat looking out over the barren wasteland when a shape appeared in the distance it was a male lion with a dark brown mine and sandy body. Zola stood up she had never see another male before. The lion stopped and looked at her then spoke.

"Hi I have been travelling for days may I stay here?"

"My father is king here he isn't happy with other males on his land unless he has invited them".

"You are a princess why don't you invite me, I will cause no trouble".

"First tell me your name and why you are here".

"I was never given a name only called cub I wasn't wanted by my mother, I was an accident that shouldn't have happened. I am from the south of after leaving my birth pride I met others that a had done the same. I wanted to come here after they told me of this land, to see if rumours were true."

"Your not telling me every thing but it will do for now, come on I know a place that my father never goes you can stay there".

Zola lead him to a cave a mile from Pride Rock then she left him arriving home at dusk. Through the night she thought of him and wondered more about him. Over the next few days she spoke to him but could not get at why he had come here.

"Right I want answers you said you had a come here for a reason". She said.

" I and my friends seek a new home they are hidden on the southern border and eagle owl Tau (lion) travels with us, says that he knows a place perfect for us. I came here because I wanted to see this place".

"Well that's good but my father still wouldn't be happy".

"Your such a Daddies girl look princess your never going to rule you said that yourself. Listen about a month ago I met this girl said she came from Pride Lands and was looking for help I said I couldn't not getting involved in war, I said I had passed through a jungle and met a lion" he was cut off my Zola.

"Nala she's alive she left here to find help she doesn't like my fathers rule, you have no right to say those things to be".

"Get over yours I like your spunk princess not like others I've met, you are going to be forced by your father to marry for power to make alliances. That's the way things work, you're not as dark as them, hell I was him your different".

"I should kill you for those remarks but you do have a point he has mentioned it before that when I'm three I would marry, so I've got a about a year I'm two now."

"Yeh well I'm three and still single but hey no worries for me, I like you princess our tough chick attitude never met a girl like you, your name would me nice".

"Its Zola well you don't have one so I've thought of one" she replied.

"Yeh better me good Zola nice name cool so tell me".

"Samanya (the unknown one) fits you perfectly".

"I like it that's princesses, well in three days I'm off nice time but not staying. Listen I like you ok really like you".

Zola looked away scared to meet his green eyes then she turned to him and smiled.

"I like you as well its nice to have some one I really get on with, your so lucky to be free not to worry about what anyone would say" she said.

"Zola listen your smart, strong, brave and beautiful you're only a year younger then me, you don't have to be a prisoner. Look you're a rebel you want to come with me, leave all this behind. My friends would like you I want you to".

"Thank you I will, I have to go my parents wanted me home".

Zola rushed back reaching home in time passing the hyenas she reached the cave where Scar and Zira were curled up together. Both looked at her as she entered smiling.

"Zola I am pregnant twins this time" said Zira.

"It is good news Zola an heir to the Pride Lands now we must thing about your future" said Scar.

"Mothers that's wonderful" she replied.

End of it all

The following night Zola sat looking out across the land thinking about what had been said.

"So Dad gets what he wants an heir he doesn't need me he wants me to marry, but I don't wan to. This isn't right I don't I cant stay here. Samanya is right I do have a choice then that's it I love him if that's the word. I don't belong here fine I leave Moms used to me being out all night so wont suspect a thing".

The following day passed as normal nothing out of the ordinary happening that night Zola slipped off. Running she was Samanaya leaving to cave slipping through the land she tapped him from behind.

"Zola flip you scared me your here something's changed".

"You wren right I won't be happy here I'm going with you the life my father has planned isn't what I want, so fine I find my own I like and that's you".

" So do I princess come on the pride waiting".

As the pair ran off they saw a male lion with golden fur and red mane standing on top of a cliff, then a lioness with a warthog and meerkat. Zola looked up and the lioness came down.

"Nala you met Samanya well I'm leaving with him to start again the lion".

"Is Simba Zola I found him alive go now he is back to claim what is his, if he don't fine you then he cannot punish you. As for as I am concerned you are dead Scar never had a daughter, you are not like him dark but no cruel to me. Its not you fault you were born Scar's daughter".

"Nala don't worry you will never see me again its Simbas by right so be it I want nothing more to do with this place" replied Zola.

The pair reached the southern border where they were met by the pride who took an instant likening to her. The group left travelling on through the savannah always careful. After a few months they reached an area that no lions lived on other big cats did but no lions. Standing on the top of a cave she looked pit over her home next to her Samanya smiled.

"Well princess you have a home now and are free".

"I am nothing can draw me back there they may be dead no it is better no one knows I'm alive. I dread when I left with you no this is my home and you are my life," she said.

So here ends this story of Zola first cub of Scar and Zira, either ever found out what happened to her so they never told their children of her. Find out what happens in-between the end of the Lion King and Simbas Pride in Kopa's tale.


End file.
